MY BIGGEST MISTAKE
by BlackStreak1
Summary: Set five years after everyone has graduated from Grant High, Adrian recounts her life to her knew friends, and her renewed belief in love and life.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing save for the plot this story is a work of fiction based on the show created by Brenda Hampton, and ABCFAMILY CHANNEL.**_

_(This story takes place five years after the 2013 Graduation of the last of the Secret Life Kids. It has a little of what will happen in one of my stories so pay very close attention to the ending.)_

**MY BIGGEST MISTAKE**

**Chapter 1 "GIRL TALK"**

It has been five years since Adrian had seen him, and five years since anyone else had seen him either. Now she is in New York, sitting at a small resteraunte surrounded by her new friends, Jessica, Tammy, Tiffany, Joan, Heather, and Diana talking as usual about how hard law classes are and the law firm that they all hope to start one day when they finish. Adrian listened to the conversation because it was nice to be friends with girls who shared her interests. It was also nice to know that she had finally shed her armor that kept her separate from others for so many years.

I just cannot understand how is it there are no good men left in the world, Diana proclaimed as she put down her fork loudly on her plate. What, are you on about now Diana, Tiffany moaned. Tiffany was 24 and one the unofficial leader of this small group of friends. They all met a year ago when they started law school, and they lived in the same dorm . They each came from a different state and all had different backgrounds, but each had the same spirit and drive which made each girl like the other.

Diana, why is it you continue to turn each and every conversation we have into a large detailed discussion about the horrible guys that you are dating, Tiffany retorted. I agree, with Tiffany Joan chimed in, no matter how many times one of us or all of us sit up with you crying over the jerks who do you wrong you keep dating the same type of guys. Yeah jerks who, do nothing but try and get in your bed and then leave you the next day, Heather added.

Hey let her be Tammy, replied trying to calm the mood of her friends, and trying not to have all of them gang up on Diana, who although was a smart girl was somewhat naïve about the nature of men. She reminded Adrian, of both Grace and the girl she used to be in high school before her relationship with him. It was one of the reason's why Adrian traded rooms with Jessica as a way to help guide Diana in her life of dating.

Diana was like Grace in a way she believed that all people were honest and there was good in everyone no matter how bad they were, which Adrian learned was true. She never thought there was good in her or Ricky but she learned differently. However Diana also thought that most guys were honest when they told her that they loved her and wanted to be with her. Diana usually believed this and would end up sleeping with these men only to be rejected by them, which would leave her with a heartbroken. Diana wasn't a virgin when she came to school, like Adrian she found love with a great guy, just as she had and they lost their virginity to one another. However her boyfriend was killed in a car accident, just as Antonio died with Adrian, and also like Adrian she spent a lot of time trying to find love with others only to be used, but unlike Adrian Diana was too naïve to figure out that these men were using her and not worth it.

But, unlike Adrian Diana never learned from her mistakes, and continued to make the same ones, over and over. Adrian then said yeah, I agree with Tammy, let's just continue having lunch and then go shopping like we planned. No Adrian, I know that you and Tammy are trying to protect her, but it is time that Diana realized that her boyfriend was one of a kind and there are no more good men in the world. Not to mention even he wasn't that great Jessica added because he also cheated on her so he was no prince either. Girls, Girls, let's all just drop this whole discussion and agree that there is no Prince Charming that will rescue us from our lives, said Heather. There is no such thing as a handsome, rich, caring prince, that is kind, and great in bed that will save us. He was a fictional character in a storybook that some guy thought up to trick young girls into sleeping with jerks, AGREED, replied Tammy hoping to calm her friends conversation.

Agreed, Tiffany said as she lifted her glass of wine and clinked it with Jessica's. Agreed said Tammy as she to clinked her glass with her two friends. Agreed, said Joan as she clinked her glass with theirs. Agreed, said Diana as she let out a groan and clinked her glass with the rest of her roommates and friends. It was then that Tiffany turned toward Adrian to clink her glass and noticed that Adrian still had her glass on the table and from the look had no intention of agreeing to this toast.

Adrian, come on aren't you going to join in on this toast it will probably save you from having to sit up late at night with Diana. I can't do that Adrian said, if I did then I would be a hypocrite, and I have been a lot of things, but not that. Adrian come on please don't tell me you believe that a guy like that actually exists, I mean you of all people should no better, Tiffany replied. Tiffany, Adrian said looking at her friend I do know better which is why I am saying this, and I believe there are, or is a Prince Charming. Adrian, come on you know how guys are especially since you only date guys for one reason, and you believe that . That's because I met the real deal Prince Charming guys, and I that's how I know he exists, Adrian replied.

What, you met a real Prince Charming, Adrian if that's true then what happened between the two of you, Diana asked. In all the time that she and Adrian had spent together she had never really had a heart to heart conversation with Adrian primarily because Adrian never talked much about her life, or her past. She knew Adrian's parents were married, her dad was a D. A. and her mom was now a travel agent but she didn't know anything about her past. This information that Adrian believed in a Prince Charming and met one was an eye opener to her and the other girls at the table.

Okay, this is news, Tiffany responded looking as shocked as the rest of her friends who like Diana, didn't know much about Adrian's life. So if you met this guy what happened Tammy, asked as she looked at Adrian in bewilderment, and where is he. What happened, was he was my GREATES MISTAKE, Adrian replied. AHA, said Tiffany triumphantly just as I predicted this guy was a jerk who did you wrong and then left you. No, he wasn't Adrian responded, in fact it was the other way around. I was the jerk to him and he actually lived up to the title of Prince. Okay, then who is this guy Adrian and what was he to you,

He was one of my closest friends. He was the first and only person who I knew would forgive me no matter what I did. He was the first real family that I ever had. He was also the father of my dear daughter Mercy who died before she was born. His name was Ben Boykewich, and he is my ex-husband, and the Love of My Life Adrian said looking at her friends now finally able to say all of those things without shedding a tear. But, she did even though she tried not too the tear still fell from her left eye. Anyway as she looked at her friends, who all held looks, of astonishment, and shock at her confession, lets just drop this whole discussion and order desert and began to look at the menu.

No way Adrian you can't tell us all this, and then expect us to just eat some sugar and forget what you just told us, replied Tiffany. I definitely agree with that Tammy added, looking just as interested and shocked as everyone else who had finally heard this dark secret that Adrian had been keeping. Whoa, hold on Adrian, Heather demanded. You mean you were married, and you had a child before you met us you have got to dish this is way to interesting for us to just ignore. I second that statement , Diana chimed in. All these months we have told you everything there is to know about us, and you have just now dropped a bomb about your life and want us to forget it.

So, wait a minute, Heather asked looking as though she had thought of something. Did you say Boykewich. As in Leo Boykewich, "THE KING OF MEAT"? As in the owner of one of the largest food disribution companies on the west coast Boykewich. Yeah, that's the one, Adrian answered. So, you're telling us that you were married, and had a kid with son of one of the richest men in America, and he was actually a great guy, and you screwed him over. Yes, NO, and Yes, Adrian replied. Okay what happened, they all said in unison and stared at Adrian eager to hear the secret of her life.

Well it all started one night eight years ago at a Band Camp with two people, Amy Jeurgens, and Ricky Underwood. Ricky was a good looking, smooth talking, heart breaker, who slept with a naïve stupid band geek named Amy Juergens. Ricky could easily bed any girl but like many guys he loved virgins, because that way he didn't have to use a condom. What, he didn't use a condom, Tiffany asked. Didn't this guy ever hear of an STD or teenage pregnancy, especially if he was a ladies man, Tammy added. Well, he did but a teenage pregnancy was how it all started.

So he got this chick pregnant, or gave her something, by my guess Heather added. The latter, Adrian put in. He then ignored her and hooked up with me, considering I had the same reputation as he did. WHAT! They all said in unison. Adrian you mean that you were the school slut, Tiffany asked shocked to hear this comment. I am sorry Adrian I didn't mean to say it like that, Tiffany said looking and sounding apologetic for her comment. It's okay Tif, I've heard it and have been called worse by more than you before, Adrian put in.

But, tell me how did the "MEAT PRINCE" come in to all this, Tammy said with a giggle. He was your average everyday guy looking for love in all the wrong places, and tried to find it with Amy. But, didn't he know that she was pregnant, Diana asked. He didn't at first at first he knew that she had sex with Ricky and she told him that it didn't mean anything and that she regretted it, but she lied. Just like Ricky would lie to me after sleeping with me, and saying that Amy and other girls didn't mean anything to him just like I didn't mean anything to him.

Adrian, he actually said that to you Joan said placing her hand on Adrian's. Sweetie I am so sorry for you. Well, I'm not Ricky was honest about it, and I was the fool that believed that I could change his mind. It's one of the reason's why I don't mind taking care of Diana I know exactly how she feels. But, if this guy was such a jerk what was going on between Amy and Ben. Well Amy pretended that she wasn't pregnant all the while letting Ben get in deeper and deeper till one day the secret came out from her so called friends, and Ben's friends told him.

Oh I get it Tiffany said, and when he found out he broke up with her and hooked up with you to get back at both of them. No, that didn't happen until later Adrian replied. Huh, she asked dumbfounded. He actually offered to marry her and even proposed, he actully tried to be the father of her baby, Adrian put it in. Wait, wait, wait, Joan said abruptly. You mean this guy actually proposed to a girl pregnant by another man, and offered to take care of her baby as his own, was this guy stupid or something?

No, he wasn't , naïve yes, a love sick puppy yes, a hopeless romantic yes, but he wasn't stupid. He was just a good guy that wanted to do the right thing and help the woman he first fell in love with. She on the other hand was just using him to take care of her , while she still had feelings for Ricky. Okay so what was Ricky doing, while Amy was with this guy Ben, please tell me he wasn't still sleeping with you, Diana exclaimed. With me, and a lot of other girls but that was just his way of being Ricky.

So, you're telling me this jerk was sleeping with you and other women, while he had this other girl pregnant with his child being taken care of by someone else, Tiffany proclaimed. Adrian how could you have feelings for a guy like that. Well, he wasn't all that bad, and he had his own demons like we all do, Adrian said in Ricky's defense. Come on, Adrian this guy is an A CLASS ASSHOLE, wanting to sleep with you and other girls while some other guy takes care of his kid. Let me finish, Adrian protested trying to defend Ricky's character.

Ricky was like me, he was broken. You guys don't know this but my mom was a teenage mother, Adrian confessed. She got pregnant with me when she was only seventeen, and my father didn't want to be settled down so soon so they broke up, and this caused a falling out between my mom and her family. So my mom raised me by herself, and got a job as a stewardess, which meant she couldn't be there for me all the time. But, she was also very young and she had no help from my dad or my grandparents. She also wanted to be a single woman, and that means she didn't have time to be a mother to me. Adrian that must have been so difficult for you, Heather said placing her hand on Adrian's shoulder as she finally saw the pain her friend was keeping inside.

Well, as difficult as it was for me it was worse for Ricky, she added. Unlike me Ricky's parents were both together and they shouldn't have been. His father was a jerk who used drugs, and drank, and so did his mother. Worst of all, his father molested him, when he was still a child. THAT'S HORRIBLE, now I can understand how you and he connected Tiffany stated. Unlike the rest of her friends knew, Tiffany had also been molested, a secret she only shared with Adrian, a secret Adrian kept for her friend.

Yeah, it was how I connected to him, but he never really connected to me, Adrian replied. He tried to but two broken people can't fix each other. So what happened next, Diana asked intrigued by Adrian's tale. What happened next was Amy and Ben thought about abortion I was all for it, and so was Ricky, but my future best friend Grace was totally against it. Ricky and I decided to play a game with this girl Grace Bowman, and her then boyfriend Jack Pappas. She was a Virgin Christian Cheerleader, and he was the school super athlete. I was able to get her boyfriend in bed easily which caused them to break up and allowed Ricky to become Grace's boyfriend, but all the while Ricky was with her he was sleeping with me.

Adrian that's so mean, Diana replied shocked at how mean her best friend sounded. I agree Adrian I never knew you could be so mean spirited Heather said shocked at her friends revelation about her past. Well, unfortunately that is who I was, but luckily it is not who I am now, Adrian replied. Most of that is due to the people in my life. When Amy decided to get the abortion, I was introduced to the guy who helped me become the woman I am today. Ben Boykewich came up to me and asked for a ride to see his beloved Amy, and that was the start of my transformation.

Ben was so naïve, supportive, and caring, it really made me sick seeing a guy like him, Adrian said thinking about Ben, and how he acted that day. When Amy came out, I decided to give them the idea of pretending that Ben was the father this way Ricky would be off the hook, or Amy could get an abortion. But, Ben for some reason instead of being the wimpy band geek I thought he was, he actually stood up to me and defended Amy, saying she had a choice and he supported her choice, no matter what it was. I was shocked, disgusted, and jealous of Amy at the same time, for having a guy like this. Most guys would have just broken up with her, and found someone knew but Ben was not most guys. Amy was a lucky girl, Diana said out loud which made Adrian sneer at her. Diana had never seen Adrian make a face like that before and she had to admit that it scared her.

Adrian, what was up with that look every time you mention Amy's name you look like you want to scratch a hole in iron, Tammy put in. Well, I have to say Amy and I have too much bad blood between us for me to do anything else. Amy was so selfish to me, she had this great guy beside her and she didn't even appreciate him. After all he said in defending her to me in the car about her situation, she was actually embarrassed when I saw him holding her hand. At first being the child of a teenage mother I felt sorry for her, but when I saw her do that. Snatch her hand away from a guy who I would literally love to have in my life like that, I knew Amy was just another hypocrite who got caught up in a game she didn't know how to play. So, she was pregnant by another guy and she was the one embarrassed to be seen holding his hand, Tiffany asked. Now I am starting to see what you didn't like about this girl.

Yeah, it was one of many things I didn't like about her, but the way she treated Ben was one of my top three reason's, Adrian told them. But, given the circumstances, sometimes I think if Ricky and I had not gotten involve I might have actually liked her. So, if she was going to get an abortion what was Ricky's say in all h this, Tammy asked. Yeah, and how did that chick grace get involved, Tiffany added. Well while Ben and I were in the waiting room, Ricky told Grace about Amy's decision and she decided to rush in and stop Amy because it was a mortal sin, Adrian replied. So, Ricky was against the abortion, he must not be a bad guy after all, Diana said with a grin. Actually, he was the one who first told Amy to get an abortion, Adrian answered back. The only reason he showed up was because he was using Amy and her pregnancy as a way to get Grace into bed.

HOLD THE PHONE, Tiffany yelled out loud. You mean this guy get's this girl pregnant pawns her off on some naïve school boy, starts fucking you, and every other girl he can get his hands on. Then, uses her situation to trick the school religious nut to go to bed with him. Adrian what the fuck did you see in a jerk like that. He may have been molested, but that doesn't give him ANY RIGHT TO USE WOMEN LIKE THAT.

Don't prejudge him before you've heard the whole story, Adrian said defending Ricky again. Ricky came from a bad past, and he needed time to heal. So what was up with this guy's parents no one tried to pull him out of that place, Tammy asked. Actually Ricky saved himself when he was a kid, Adrian explained. He finally got sick of what happened to him and finally told someone what was happening to him. But, unfortunately by that time the damage that his parents had done to him had already set in. He was adopted by a great family that tried to help him, but it was still very difficult for him to become a good person. He was always afraid to get close to people at least, until he met Leo and Ben, and after his son was born.

So, he actually met the "Sausage King", Heather asked. Yeah, we all did even me. What was it like meeting a guy who is literally a self made billionaire, Joan asked. Well, when first meeting him you would never know he ran such a powerful company, and when you see him you can tell, just where Ben got his kindness, his looks, and charm from. But at that same time you also realize why they call him "The KING". When Leo speaks to you, you really do have to pay attention because he gives you respect when he speaks, but at the same time he also demands respect for himself as well. If you didn't look at his eyes you would have even mistaken him for a mob boss if you didn't. Ben was truly blessed to be born the son of such a great man.

What about his mom, Diana asked intrigued by what Adrian was telling her about Ben. Unfortunately , I never got the opportunity to meet his mom, Adrian said sadly. She died before Ben or I ever met. But, from how Ben was so compassionate about people and how protective he was of the people he cared for, I know she was a miraculous woman. And from how Leo looks when he talks about her I can tell that he truly loved her and misses her even now. It's one of the reasons why Ben was such a great guy and a hopeless romantic. With parents like his he had no choice but to be a Prince Charming.


	2. MORE THAN FRIENDS

MORE THAN FRIENDS

So Adrian, tell me how you ended up with the "Sausage Prince" if you were so in love with Ricky, Tiffany asked as she became more intrigued by Adrian's tale. Well I guess, it started one day in the office with the guidance counselor. I went in to see our counselor at the time , and Ben was there as well and he needed a ride. So he suggested that I give him one and perhaps that I should try and become friends with someone since I was usually on my own. Really Adrian you weren't popular in school, I always saw you as the girl with a clique Diane confessed. No, in fact I was usually the school outcast since as Tif, pointed out I was the school slut. I was known for sleeping around, and stealing boyfriends which I did.

Adrian, I can't believe you were like that I would have never guessed with how different you are now, Heather exclaimed. Well, that is generally because back then I was alone most of the time, and I never had much money, or popular clothes so people generally ridiculed me for it. Also since my mom was always away working to support us I never really learned how to interact with other people. So, you went through your whole life without any friends Adrian, Joan exclaimed. No, not my entire life; Adrian responded. When I was younger there was another boy that was there for me, he was my first love Antonio and we were almost inseparable he was also my first. But, when he was younger he got cancer and had to move away in order to get treatment I never saw him again after that.

Oh my God, Jessica said as she placed her glass down on the table, Adrian that must have been so difficult for you. Did you ever hear from him again, she asked concerned. No, I didn't, but I did hear from his mom who let me know that he had passed away, she even asked me to attend the funeral but she understood why I couldn't, Adrian replied as she took a napkin to wipe her now watery eyes, which held back tears for her first love. So no one else ever tried to be your friend after that, Tammy asked surprised by Adrian's story. No, by that time I had developed this body, and the only people who wanted to be my friend were guys, and they usually wanted the obvious, Adrian replied. But, what about your mom didn't she try and stop you from doing that, Tammy asked.

No, my mom wasn't around much, and she couldn't really chastise me for things she did herself. The only thing she did do, was make sure that I had a prescription for birth control made sure I knew how to use condoms, and I didn't date guys like some of the creeps she used to sleep with, Adrian said dryly. But, what about your dad Adrian, asked Tiffany in anguish. I mean he's a D.A. and he wasn't around to help you or your mom. No, he was married to his second wife, and living just as miserable as my mom and I she responded, with a smirk.

Well back to Ben, Diana began, what happened on this car ride that you two shared together. Well, it was unique Ben, unlike most guys didn't try and flirt with me or try and pull a move, he was actually a real gentleman. While we were driving we began to talk, he decided that since I wanted Ricky, and he wanted Amy the best way for us to achieve our goal, since it was the same, :"Keeping Amy and Ricky apart" we should work together to do this. I was skeptical at first, but Ben is the type of guy that always made good points and no matter how hard I tried to fight it, I just couldn't help liking him, and smiling. It kind of made me angry that a guy like him could have such an effect on me.

So, you started to develop a crush on him, Tiffany said smiling at Adrian and taking a drink from her glass. It wasn't a crush Tiffany, Adrian replied, but I did kind of develop a respect for him, she responded. Yeah right, Tiffany said still smiling at Adrian as she placed her glass on the table. You respected the hell out of him which why you ended up pregnant by him she said with a giggle. That didn't happen until after that witch Amy broke his heart Adrian yelled.

Broke his heart, Heather asked trying to figure how all Adrian was telling her fit together. Okay, Adrian, continue with the story because now it's getting good. What happened to you and Ricky, and what about Ben, and Amy. Well, to be honest Amy and I were connected by much more than Ricky, she said hesitantly. My mom was having an affair with her father. What the fuck, Tiffany said out loud, gaining the attention of many of the other patrons of the restaurant. Excuse Me, Tiffany replied embarrassed by her action. Adrian, your mom was having an affair with the father of the girl your boyfriend knocked up, Tiffany whispered.. Yeah, we lived in a small town I guess, Adrian said with a giggle.

So, how in the hell did this all happen? Jessica asked still confused about the entire story. That I don't know Adrian responded, all I know was George was sleeping with my mom and married to Amy's mom. When his wife found out that he was having an affair she kicked him out which is right around the time they found out that little Miss Perfect Amy was pregnant. When that happened Amy's dad George, moved in with my mom and me. When he did that Ricky and he got introduced and he became very over protective of me. Adrian said with a grin. It was weird, but even though I hated his daughter and he didn't like my boyfriend and he wasn't my real father, it felt nice having someone care about me like that, Adrian said.

"So, what about your real dad, Diana asked looking puzzled at Adrian." Well it was when my mom decided to break up with George that I decided to find my dad. I was happy that George cared about me like that, but he wasn't my real father, no matter how much I wanted him to be. Honestly after being with George for a few weeks, I began to hate Amy even more because she literally had it all. She had friends, a great mom and dad who were both there for her. She even had sarcastic sister that to this day I wish was mine. She had a great boyfriend that supported her in the worst possible situation, and she never appreciated any of it, or them. I don't think that she ever appreciated the great life she had, not even now.

So, Amy had all that and now her dad was living with you that must have been tough for her to stomach especially while being pregnant. It probably was which is why Ricky and I broke up and I decided to start dating other guys. Really so who were some of these guys, Diana asked intrigued by the whole events. Well at first I decided to start dating Grace's ex-boyfriend Jack, but I realized that he was still in love with her so we broke it off. It was in a fight with Grace at school that I decided that I needed to start dating guys that I hadn't slept with which meant no one from my school. It was when all this was happening that my mom and George decided to break up.

"What, so your mom ended it or did he end it, Heather asked." It was my mom she realized that George, still loved his wife, and wanted to be there for his family. It was when he was getting ready to move out that I got Grace and found my dad. "Grace, Tammy said surprise." I thought that you two were bitter enemies. We were, Adrian replied. But, after the fight Mr. Molina said that perhaps we would make better friends than enemies.

So how did your dad and mom get back together did he track you guys down or something, since he was the District Attorney. No, I tracked him down Adrian, replied and found him living miserably with his wife and stepson. "So, he was married to someone else and raising another man's kid, that must have been tough on you, Tammy replied." It was, that's probably why when we met the first words I said were, "I hate you". Well, I can't blame you for that Jessica implied.

Girls, lets just let her tell the story and finish Tiffany, said allowed. "I need her to get to the ending so we can still catch a cab back to the apartment before rush hour. So just skip the rest of this melodrama Adrian and get to the part where you were sampling the, "Sausage Prince's" meat, she said with, Tiffany said with a grin.

Well if you must know, Ben and I became very good friends such good friends in fact, that we talked for a whole summer about everything including his feelings for Amy, and his fling with a girl he met over the summer while he lived in Bolona. Really, so he cheated on his girlfriend I thought he was a decent guy, Diana said. He is or was a decent guy, Diana but after John was born and all the stress everyone was under after his birth made him want to get away. I would have done the same, had I not thought Ricky would have started bringing Amy over to his apartment.

"John", of all the names she could have named him why John it's such a common name, she might as well have named him, Bob or something, Tammy said. It was then that Adrian shot Tammy a glare that froze everyone at the table and made everyone uncomfortable. Adrian, what was that look all about Tiffany said. It was nothing its just that Bob is the name of Ricky's biological father, he's the one that abused him when he was a child.

Sorry, Adrian I didn't know, Tammy said apologetically. Its' okay Tammy you didn't know. But, continuing, yes Ricky got his own apartment thanks to Ben's dad. "Hold the phone I thought Leo was Ben's dad, so why is he helping his son's competition. Tiffany asked." Honestly it took me a while to figure it out, but I realized that Leo was a nice guy, but he was also a wealthy man and a good father. Leo didn't want to tell Ben the truth, but he was helping Ricky to test Amy. It's why also helped Ricky by giving him a job. He wanted to see if he gave Ricky the ability to provide for her just as Ben could provide for her which one Amy would truly want, and Adrian said. "So Amy was a gold digger after all, Jessica replied." Given the circumstances and how things turned out, I think she was just a snob, Adrian replied.

But, back to my story, Adrian continued. Ben and I talked almost every day during this summer, and we got closer, he was like my best friend. We talked about everything, from his new fling Maria, to my first boyfriend Antonio. I really felt a connection for some reason when I talked to him. It felt as if he and I were like, I don't know. Like, "Soul Mates", Joan replied. No, Adrian said reproachfully. Soul Mates know everything about each other when they first meet. Ben and I were like something new. I don't know what we were, we were more than friends, that I do know.

So what happened with this girl he met in Bolonia that he met while on vacation, Heather asked. She's the person who, I have to say began to set up my and Ben's physical connection. Okay, how did all this take place, Tiffany asked. Well at the time Ricky and I had gotten back together with his promise that neither of us would try and hurt the other. As for Ben and Amy things had gotten complicated, because after being with Maria, and being friends with me, he started to question his relationship with Amy. Amy was under a lot of stress from being a teen mom, and her parents found out that they were having another child. Honestly she was starting to get really bitchy, and instead of turning that bitterness toward Ricky the guy who got her pregnant, she turned it toward Ben, and me.

"I'm confused now, Joan responded". "If Ricky was John's father, and Ben was there for her throughout the pregnancy why was she irritated at him, was it because he left." No, Adrian responded, it was because; now that John was born she no longer had an excuse as to why she didn't want to sleep with him. While in Bolonia, and hanging out with Maria, Ben finally realized that he was a catch and other women realized that too.

Unlike Amy Maria, wanted to sleep with Ben while he was there, and even though Ben was in the literal birth place of Blow Jobs he never gave in to temptation. He did make out with her, but he never let it go that far. So when he got back, he started to wonder why Amy unlike Maria and other girls didn't want to be with, especially after all they had been through together, and how they were supposed to fee about each other.

"You mean she never even gave this guy a hand job or anything like that, Diana asked a little surprised." Nope, Adrian said with a sly sarcastic tone. But, honestly I'm kind of glad she didn't Adrian said. "Okay so why would you be okay with Amy not having sex with Ben especially if you could have Ricky, Tammy implied". Because if she would have slept with, Ben then they might still be together, and I would have never fallen in love with him, Adrian said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. I might have loved Ricky, but Ben was the one who loved me back, she said with a tone of regret.


End file.
